


С Марко

by tualua



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tualua/pseuds/tualua
Summary: Жан и Марко вместе. Или нет.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 4





	С Марко

В солнечных лучах, льющихся из распахнутого настежь окна, веснушки Марко казались рыжими, а на темных волосах играли огненные блики. Он сидел рядом с Жаном на застеленной кровати, беззаботно привалившись спиной к стене.

— А как мама?

— Здорова, — ответил Жан, стараясь не вспоминать последнюю поездку к матери.

Раньше она ловила его за рисованием Микасы, а в последний раз чуть не поймала с наброском Марко — профиль, линия волос, немного веснушек, смеющиеся глаза. У Жана никогда не получалось достаточно похоже. Настоящий Марко был намного ярче, намного красивее.

Жан не представлял, как объяснил бы матери тот рисунок. Можно было соврать про невинный портрет друга, но Жану казалось, что каждая черточка рисунка кричала: так можно изобразить только того, кого обожаешь. Казалось, что мать сразу догадается и не поверит ни одному его слову. Прочитает по рисунку намного больше, чем там изображено. А еще она могла бы понять все по лицу Жана, если бы застала врасплох. Он просто-напросто не смог бы ничего скрыть.

Марко легко улыбался, совсем не тяготясь паузой в разговоре. Они могли сидеть рядом минуту за минутой и ничего не говорить, им и так было хорошо. Жан смотрел Марко в глаза и ждал, когда тот прикоснется к нему.

— Чего ты ждешь? — спросил он в конце концов, демонстративно закрывая окно и захлопывая ставни. — Меня скоро найдут.

Марко кивнул и придвинулся ближе, горячо выдохнув Жану на губы. Чуть наклонил лицо и нежно поцеловал его, проникая влажным языком между разомкнутыми губами. Жан ощутил мягкое прикосновение рта, знакомый вкус — и закрыл глаза.

Марко целовал его лицо, шею, жадно гладил по плечам. Одна за другой расстегнулись пуговицы на рубашке, теплая сильная рука опустилась на пах, сжала через штаны отвердевший член. Жан задышал чаще, невольно приоткрыл рот, словно в попытке вдохнуть больше воздуха или в немой просьбе об еще одном поцелуе. Руки Марко хозяйничали на его теле все смелее, он становился все напористее, все жаднее. Поцелуи на шее превратились в почти болезненные укусы, от которых на следующий день на коже расцветают сине-фиолетовые стыдные узоры, не предназначенные для чужих глаз. Ремень из петель Марко выдернул одним рывком. Жан застонал и приподнялся, чтобы помочь ему и самому приспустить штаны. Член уже лег в горячую ладонь Марко, такую умелую, точно знающую, как нужно двигаться, с какой силой сжимать его. Не спеша поначалу, Марко вернулся к губам Жана, чтобы играть с ними, то покусывая, то лаская языком, и Жан поддавался, позволял ему задавать правила игры, подстраивался под его скорость, потому что Марко всегда делал это именно так, как Жану хотелось самому.

Рука на его члене сжалась сильнее, задвигалась быстрее и безжалостнее, и Жан мог только постанывать от удовольствия и предвкушения близкой развязки.

— Подожди, не надо так быстро… — сбивчивым шепотом попросил он, но было уже поздно. Ему редко удавалось продержаться подольше, когда он был с Марко, потому что с Марко всегда выходило так классно, как может быть только в самых сладких мечтах. Потому что Жан любил Марко, сильно и по-больному любил уже много лет и все никак не мог с этим справиться.

Он едва успел привести себя в порядок, когда в дверь грохнули ногой и сразу же вломились внутрь, не дожидаясь разрешения.

— Командор зовет к себе, — заявил Флок, оглядывая комнату. — Она ждать не будет, иди быстрее.


End file.
